


The Ring

by Girleverafter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, break up feels, short and bittersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girleverafter/pseuds/Girleverafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' first talk with Derek after their break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

“I still got the ring, you know…” He is straining to catch even the slightest glimpse of some sort of reaction; a hitch in Derek’s breath, a shiver, a flutter of eyelashes. But Derek is still as a statue, not meeting his eyes, staring into the distance.

“What?” The light catches in Derek’s eyes as he turns his gaze towards Stiles, and the lazy afternoon light filtering through the leaves above them, is reflected in tiny specks of gold in between the greens and browns of the werewolf's eyes. It’s an extra color that really only shows on days like these, and Stiles feels a deep and sudden sorrow at the knowledge that he’ll no longer get to be woken up by that warm body holding him down, and the morning sun making the gold and the greens so, so vivid as Derek’s face is only inches from his.

“I just- I still got the ring” he repeats, opening the hand that’s been clutching the tiny circlet of silver so tightly that both ring and nails have left deep imprints in the palm of his hand.

Sucking in a breath, Derek looks down at the ring; a thing that once represented hope, trust, belief. Love. Now it’s just a symbol of so many broken dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this shortly after running into my ex-fiancé. I still have the ring, too, hidden away in a dusty box way back in my jewelry box. It's nothing that hurts anymore, but it did get me thinking.
> 
> Anyone who wants to grab this and write a happy ending for it, please feel free to say so.


End file.
